


Viviré-To live on

by jinyien



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, i tried to make this sad but not sobbing sad idk, if you blink you'll miss jackbum, inspired by that one scene from melancholia, so much jackbam bickering, the main point is the ot7 relationship, the markjin part is kinda brief too, this is my first fic so bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyien/pseuds/jinyien
Summary: When you know your end is coming in a matter of minutes, what would do? How would you feel? What would you say to those the most important to you?When death is thrown your way, maybe living your life to the fullest is the only thing you can do, and stick close to the most important people in your life.In other words a planet is about to hit the earth, and ot7 are spending their last moments together.I suck at summaries I'm sorry.Added an Epilogue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you all like it!

“Ladies and gentlemen, this will be our last broadcast as the rogue planet Celestia is set to collide with our planet in approximately twenty minutes. It has been our greatest privilege to bring you the news. Be with your loved ones, feel no fear; and we will see you on the other side. Farewell and love to all,” said the pretty blonde news host with a shaky voice and teary eyes.

The channel then cut off to a live broadcast of the vast aqua planet dominating the sky, reminding every soul of their inevitable fate. Seven people huddling around the living television set stared at it dazedly. Ever since they had been young, living through the horrific conditions of their orphanage, they had decided that they would be a family. They met each other when Mark was five, Jinyoung had been four, same with Jaebum and Jackson, Youngjae had been three, and the youngest of them, Bambam and Yugyeom, had been two. Pretty quickly they had stuck onto one another, all of them clinging onto Mark. They knew pretty much everything about one another. For example, Mark knew that no matter how tough Jackson acts, he would always be scared of anything that moved. Once a ten year old Jackson had refused to sleep on his own bed, burrowing himself onto Mark on the elder’s single bed, because a cockroach had been under his bed the previous night. Or how no matter how ‘manly’ Jaebum tried to act, to the other six he would always be that guy who talked to his cats in the middle of the night. Not to mention no matter how much they denied it, they all knew that Jaebum and Jackson were dating (Mark had the unfortunate luck of walking into them having sex in their bathroom one halloween night, so seeing Captain America fuck The Hulk hadn’t been very pleasant). They had been together since forever, all being in their early 20s now.

“Seven is the magic number, seven or never you know,” a small Youngjae had said one day when he was seven, munching on some Cheetos on their tiny beds in the orphanage.

Mark, let out a shuddering breath, stood up and walked out the glass door that led out to the sprawling terrace.

Light laughter radiated from the streets surrounding the cliff side mansion. As the redhead took in the sight in front of him, a bittersweet smile graced his face. Bellow him, teenagers and families filled the beach. Some people danced and sang together with their friends or families, blasting out music, their blissful laughs bubbling out, filling the air. Others lay together in a tight huddle, looking up at the sky in apprehension or wonder. Children ran about giddily, chasing each other and shrieking in delight as their parents watched them with soft smiles and wet eyes. Tranquility gently hugged everything in sight. The only signs of the upcoming calamity graced the skies.

Mark leaned his chin onto the railing, finally looking up at the sky. Celestia dwarfed all other heavenly bodies, taking up most of the heavens. The azure planet loomed over earth, casting a blue hue over everything and everyone. Terrifyingly, it looked breathtaking. The rogue planet shone with inexplicable beauty; different shades of blue streaked across its waters, soft peach clouds swirled across its atmosphere and small violet flashes scattered across its atmosphere. Maybe it was ironic that something as breathtakingly marvelous as this planet would bring about the end of their world; but, at the same time, he found it strangely fitting.

 

Twenty minutes; in twenty minutes the earth would cease to exist. Five billion years of history would be wiped out almost instantaneously in the cosmic scale of things. Their existence, their stories, their fears, their joy, their dreams, their memories, everything would be wiped out. It would be as if they hadn’t existed at all.

Mark thought about how had been two years since the news broke. At first everyone had been in denial, refusing to accept their fate. How could they have? It seemed too far-fetched, like something out of a sci-fi movie, so drawn out from the reality everyone lived in, too outlandish for their minds to grasp onto. At first there had been absolute chaos. War, riots, murder and crime had run amok. Almost half the world’s population had been wiped out through the endless violence.

Funnily enough though, as time went on, slowly but surely the remaining population had eventually came to terms with their destiny. It had been clear that there would be nothing the world leaders could do to stop their inevitable end. No one held the power to stop something like this.

It had taken Mark about two months to finally be at peace with their inevitable future.

About a month after the news broke, Jaebum had tried to calm them down one by one. He radiated a gentle aura that enveloped him. Calling him the leader would be an injustice, he had been more than that. Like a guiding light he drew them all together and watched over them. He had held onto Mark gently as he sobbed onto the latter’s chest, whispering words of comfort into the elder’s ears. He pacified Jinyoung’s many late-night panic attacks, running his fingers through the younger’s hair as he trembled in his arms. He spent countless sleepless nights watching over Bambam who had suffered from regular night terrors. Every night, like clockwork, he had gone from room to room soothing down each of them, not caring how sleep deprived he might have been. Just like that, he had looked after each and every one of them, guiding them through their path to eventual acceptance.

The months following had been oddly serene. As odd as that might’ve seemed, he understood the strange quietude. The key to the eventual peace had been the acknowledgement that their inevitable end would come whether they liked it or not. Their acceptance had created a tranquil haze that washed over them. They were at peace.

As he stared out into the sky, he felt a pair of arms snaked around his waist as someone nuzzled into his neck, clinging onto him.

“I love you,” said the voice muffled against his neck.

Smiling Mark turned around and pulled his boyfriend beside him, kissing his cheek.

“Look at that thing Jinyoung, isn’t it so ironic that something as beautiful as Celestia is going to wipe everything out in just a couple of minutes? I’m not scared though, it’s weird, I get why though,” he murmured, leaning his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“It is, but at the same time it makes sense, it’s poetic in a way. We’re not scared because we got to do everything we wanted to do with our lives. Thank god for Jackson, otherwise we wouldn’t have been able to complete our damn bucket lists,” said Jinyoung grinning.

Chuckling Mark snaked his hands around Jinyoung’s shoulders, leaning his forehead on the others’. 

“Yeah, otherwise I still would have been a dumbass who is too scared to confess to you. Fuck Jinyoungie, I love you so damn much; you’re the most important person in my life and soul, these past two years have been the most incredible years in all my life. I’m so astonishingly in love with you; even when we’re all gone, I will still love you forever,” Mark said, blinking back tears.

“You’re so cheesy,” the other replied giggling. 

Tears ran down Jinyoung’s face as he gave Mark the brightest, albeit bittersweet smile and smashed his lips against his. Their lips moved gently against one another, both of them pouring out their feelings through the kiss. Mark pulled Jinyoung closer by his waist, gripping onto him tightly as he moved his lips down the younger’s neck, leaving kisses everywhere. Jinyoung whimpered lightly and clinged onto the elder, trembling. Mark moved away slowly, smiling softly and wiped the tears off the brunette’s face.

“We’re going to be the loudest angels up there; do you think God will kick us out of heaven? If he threatens us I’ll blame Jackson and Bambam because I bet it would be both of their fucking faults,” Jinyoung said in a serious voice while pouting and playing with his collar.

Mark giggled and pecked his pout. Just as he was about to open his mouth to respond, the patio door banged open and Jackson ran towards them dramatically with the others following behind, snickering at the blonde’s dramatic jog.

“Hey what the fuck are you talking about, Bambam and I would never be loud in heaven, right Bambam?” said Jackson indignantly, turning to look at Bambam.

“Shut up Jackson, if anyone’s going to be loud it will be you with your T-Rex ass snoring,” said Bambam snorting.

“I do not snore!” whined Jackson, smacking Bambam.

“Seriously can the both of you shut the fuck up, we’re all about to die, you can bicker all you want when we’re ghosts haunting space or something,” said Jaebum grinning as he looked down at Jackson.

“How much longer do we have? I kind of want to have to a cheesy before death speech session before it hits,” said Youngjae, slinging his arms around Jaebum and Bambam.

“Fifteen minutes, wow this is really it isn’t it? It feels surreal,” mumbled Yugyeom looking up from his watch.

For a couple of seconds, the seven people looked up into the heavens, up at their end drawing closer with each passing moment. Until a loud voice interrupted them from their reverie.

“Wait Jae, do you really think we’re going to be ghosts haunting space? Because space ghosts sound sick. I want us to haunt the fuck out of the Martians or something,” said Jackson seriously before he broke into high pitched peals of laughter as he clung onto an annoyed Yugyeom.

“Wait it actually does, space ghosts sounds like a badass sci-fi movie too, maybe I can convince heaven to let us make it into a movie or something. Does heaven even have films? I bet they do,” rambled on Bambam as he looked up into the sky deep in thought, his red hair glinting in the light.

The rest stared at him in exasperation, except for Jackson who looked just as intrigued as Bambam.

“Bambam shut up and let us have our cheesy before death speeches,” sighed Youngjae running his hands through his dark hair.

“Hey why should I shut up when Jackson started it, so tell him to shut u-“

“Oh my god, will everyone shut the fuck up, let Youngjae have his speech session, only we would be fighting over something as dumb as space ghosts right before the apocalypse,” said Jinyoung sniggering.

Mark pulled them all into a huddle laughing. They stayed silent for a couple of moments, looking at each other fondly. Yugyeom turned on the timer on his watch, and they all looked at the seconds going by, inching closer and closer to their end. The last few moments of their lives, of this planet, the last moments before five billion years of history disappears, the last moments of them being alive together, the last few moments before planet earth breathes its last breath.

Fifteen minutes and everything they had ever known would end in a small puff of smoke in the cosmic scale of things.

Youngjae took a deep breath and looked up at all of them with tears rolling down his face as he spoke.

“First of all I want you all to know that these past few years have been the best years of my life, especially these past two years. You all have pulled me out of such dark moments, and I will forever be grateful for that. Each and every one of you means so much to me; you’re all my brothers, and I mean that with all my heart and soul. You guys made it possible for me to live out my dream, something that I thought I would never. I know I’m rambling, but come on I’m about to die so I don’t care honestly. Point is, you guys are my family, and befriending you all was the best decision I have ever made. I love you all, and we’re going to be the most kickass angels ever,” finished Youngjae in a trembling voice.

Mark then looked up at Youngjae with bright eyes, and instead of saying anything, he pulled the others and enveloped him into a crushing hug. Youngjae let out a muffled cry of laughter from inside as all the limbs squashed him. After resurfacing he hugged them all one by one.

“Youngjae, I love you but I think you are suffocating me with your giant-ass hoodie, I might die a few minutes early,” said Bambam in a muffled snicker as face pushed against Youngjae’s jacket.

Youngjae let out a bark of laughter and let Bambam go. He sighed and sent everyone another bout of soft smiles.

He then cleared his throat and turned to face Yugyeom.

“So pipsqueak, how much longer do we have?” Youngjae asked.

“Wow, exactly 10 minutes actually, also shut up I might be the youngest but I’m taller than you all and could kill y’all now if I wanted to,” said youngest looking up from his watch, his fluffy grey hair covering his narrowed eyes.

The planet now covered the entirety of the sky, dominating the horizon. The sun had long been blocked out. A brilliant sapphire glow creeped up from the edge of the horizon, illuminating everything in a pale azure haze.

A small smile spread across Mark’s face as his mind slipped back to the countless early mornings and late nights spent down by the seashore with Jinyoung; both of them wrapped up in blankets with the cool morning air flowing through their hair. The brunette always possessed a wide-eyed fascination with the star littered night sky. Many a night he would look at Mark with glimmering eyes as he pointed out specific stars or constellations, and rambled on about them with childlike wonder as he lay on the his chest. Mark had cherished those moments the most. He loved the way Jinyoung’s eyes would sparkle as he looked up into the heavens, as if they held constellations of their own. The look of pure unadulterated joy on his face as he gazed up had never failed to make his heart flutter with an overwhelming rush of adoration. 

His grip on Jinyoung’s waist tightened as he felt a few tears prick his eyes. As if sensing them, he let go of his waist, and gently wiped tears cascading down his face. Mark turned to look at his with a small smile, and he pouted at him shaking his head.

As he stared up at each of the six, memories with each of them flowed through his mind like a kaleidoscope. 

Dancing carelessly around the patio on bright, clear nights with Yugyeom without a care in the world. Going clothes shopping with Youngjae for Coco, dressing her up as they both cried over how cute she looked. Fishing with Jaebum in his tiny kayaks in the middle of the night (for his cats, Mark always thought fishing at 3am in the morning was odd, but Jaebum insisted that the best fish come out around 3 to 4am, and he would have nothing but the best for his ‘daughters’). Going on a backpacking trip across the world with Jackson and Bambam. Finally, of course, spending countless nights and early morning on the beach with Jinyoung. 

Each and every one of the memories trickled through his mind, they all held a brilliant glow, making him feel light and warm all over. 

He looked up and saw every single person had come outside with their loved ones, and stood huddled together. Silence enveloped everything.

“Wow, so just a few more minutes huh? This is so weird,” murmured Bambam, looking up at the sky.

“It honestly doesn’t feel like all of us will be gone in a couple of minutes, I don’t know how to explain it,” said Youngjae putting his head on Jackson’s shoulder, who patted his head gently.

Jaebum smiled as his gaze across the rogue planet, his green eyes glittering with a multitude of emotions.

“I think maybe it’s because it won’t be the end. At least I don’t believe it will be,” Jaebum said gently, as he looked the six with a soft smile.

“Why do you think that, how do you know?” asked Youngjae, his voice laced with curiosity.

“You know, they say that there are multiple dimensions? Like, its a scientific theory that most astronomers and scientists believe in these days. It’s also said in many cultures too, that once we die, we just pass onto another dimension, and that’s what heaven is basically, another dimension. I honestly I think that all of us are going to meet once again up there, in that dimension,” replied Jae, his voice thick as he pointed at the sky.

“But what if when we get there, we’re all alone?” asked Yugyeom in a small voice, gripping onto Bambam and Jinyoung tightly.

“Then we’ll just have to find each other, again won’t we? It happened once, it can and will happen again. This is so cheesy but, ever or never, right? We’re meant to always be together,” said Jinyoung with a slightly shaky voice as he subconsciously leaned onto Mark.

“He’s right you know?” giggled Jackson, ruffling Jinyoung’s hair.

“You guys, what if when we get there and Jackson is a hyena?” asked Bambam suddenly with wide eyes.

“Bambam, why is THAT what you’re thinking about right now? We’re literally have 6 more minutes left,” said Yugyeom smacking his best friend across his head.

“Also hyena? Why the hell would I be one, did you get high or something?” asked Jackson, disgruntled.

“It’s because your laugh sounds like one,” said Bambam snickering.

“I swear I’m going to kill you before Celestia you annoying little-”

 

Just then, a loud sound reverberated across the skies, making everyone look up. The foreboding noise sounded like a gargantuan metal door creaking open, and a series of even louder booms followed it. Mark gulped.

“W-what was that? That didn’t sound too pleasant,” said Jackson, giving a shudder.

“Fuck wow ok, um- I think it’s starting, five more minutes?” said Yugyeom in a quiet voice.

All the boys shuddered as Jackson let out a whistle. Mark felt Jinyoung practically trying to burrow himself into his neck as he clung onto his arm like a small koala. He whispered words of comfort into his ears. The group huddled even closer as another series of booms echoed throughout the skies and a bright flash of light illuminated everything for a couple of seconds before disappearing.

It had begun

The astronomers had said that the western hemisphere would be the first hit, it would be completely obliterated by celestia’s gravitational forces. Celestia had already wiped out half of the world’s population. They knew that though. Everyone knew it definitively as the five loud bongs from the bells in the town centre signifying the destruction of the western hemisphere.

Even so, not a single sound could be heard from anyone except for the occasional cry from a child. Mark felt his chest tightening from anticipation.

His father had always told him stories as a child of a place, a magical place where only peace and serenity exists. Somewhere where nature and beauty thrive uninterrupted, unpolluted. Somewhere where happiness and content coexist with one another. The nearer the date of everyone’s demise got, the further the whisperings of the place spread. Jaebum believed that the haven existed in another plane of reality, one where only souls went to. This belief extended into the public soon enough. Everyone needed something to latch on to, something to ease their trepidation and calm their souls, something to look forward too after their inevitable demise. 

Honestly speaking he didn’t have too much trouble believing it. He had always been somewhat of a spiritual person. Jinyoung had always told him how unscientific and unrealistic his views were. He disagreed. The reality they lived in now would have seemed like science-fiction to their ancestors. Eventually though, Jinyoung came around, much like everyone else. 

He always believed that dire times make humans latch onto beliefs that they might not have subscribed to before. Everyone needed something to hold them down, to keep them sane. So he believed. He believed that this would not be the end of them. Time had always been a social construct, in other places in the universe, or in other planes of reality, it does not exist, or rather time as they know it does not exist. So no, this would not be the end. 

“I will see you guys on the other side right?” Bambam asked in a small voice as little rivulets of tears ran down his face.

“Of course you will Bam, remember what you told me all those years ago? You made me promise that we would always be together. So we WILL always be together, nothing can break us apart. Nothing” said Yugyeom in a firm voice as he looked at Bambam with bright eyes.

“So Yugyeom, how much longer?” Jackson asked, gazing up at the sky.

“Holy shit, two minutes,” said the youngest as he looked up at them with wide eyes.

Mark sighed. Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, a colossal bang echoed throughout the horizon, causing everyone to cry out in surprise. Their grips on each other tightened once more as they looked out towards the sea. As if on cue, all the water on the beach receded instantaneously, exposing the sea beds.

“Damn, it had to be this way huh? Not too thrilled but hey what can you do,” murmured Youngjae putting his head on Jae’s shoulder.

They nodded. They weren’t surprised, this had just been one of the many scenarios they had all been briefed about. Not that it made it any less unsettling.

“That wave oh my god,” Jinyoung gasped, turning his head up to scan the monstrous wave which now hurtled towards them from the distance.

Mark had no words to describe it. Not even in his wildest imaginations could he have conjured up something as terrifying. It encompassed the entirity of the horizon, stretching up and hiding Celestia even, throwing their surroundings into darkness. The deafeningly loud roar of the waves echoed throughout their surroundings, ringing their ears and reverberated throughout them.

Despite the oncoming waves swallowing everything in their path, the people on the beach did not move an inch. The seven huddled even closer, watching as their demise rushed towards them. Cries of petrified children began to appear soon enough and Mark felt himself trembling slightly.

He looked up to see the monstrosity rushing into the beach, swallowing everyone on it instantaneously. Mark gulped and squeezed his eyes shut and clutched onto his family hard.

Time suddenly slowed down. He felt massive sprays of water jet onto them, almost throwing them all off their feet.

Bambam screamed out a gargle of words as fast as he could.

“FUCK, I love you, I love you all, see you soon ok?”

They all followed, screaming out words of comfort and promises to meet again soon.

“COUNTDOWN, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 6, 3, 2, 1, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MU-” Mark heard Yugyeom’s screams get cut as the wave got right in front of them.

And then it hit them. For a split second all Mark felt was unexplainable pain surge through him, encompassing his very being. For those couple of seconds, none of them let go of one another, their grips on each other tightening. He felt the breath get knocked out of him as the water rushed over all of them as they still clung on.

And then nothing.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What came after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to post an epilogue of this since I ended the chapter off in such a sad note. I'm not so sure if I'm happy with the outcome though. But I hope you enjoy this! Ignore any typos I haven't edited this fully. Also please leave me comments, they help me out a lot and let me know if you like these or not! :)

Pain, excruciating pain enveloped Mark. For a few split seconds, that was all he felt. The agony spewed into him in torrents, encompassing his very being. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. Then, as quickly as it came, it left. Nothingness trickled all around and into him, seeping into him in little rivulets. He couldn’t move or open his eyes. He felt light, like the clouds had picked him up, and were floating him with him up in the sky. The clouds flew and hovered around him, playing hide and seek with one another. He could feel their soft tresses tickle him all over as they giggled and chased each other. Mark knew the clouds were taking him someplace far far away, he could hear the winds whispering, telling him about a place situated high up, above everything, even time itself. Despite going up higher and higher, he felt pleasant and felt a gentle heat from the sun warming him. He didn’t know for how long the clouds and winds had been travelling with him. Sometimes he thought it may have had been only a couple of minutes, and other times it felt like it had been years, an eternity. 

Minutes or not, he missed Jinyoung and the others. 

So up and up he went, going up higher and higher, and the further he went, the more at peace he got. The sereneness had spread from his chest to the tips of his fingers, and into his very core. He didn’t know when, but at one point he had dozed off. The light and soothing caresses of the wind lulled him into a comatose state of complete and utter relaxation. 

Mark woke up to the sound of muffled laughter and the gentle rush of water running down a stream. He could feel soft grass underneath him and little drops of dew on his face. Despite being on ground now, he still felt weightless. He twitched around for a bit, trying to get some feeling back into his limbs, and then slowly fluttered his eyes open. 

Stars. Thousands and millions upon stars littered the night sky, glittering and twinkling about, showing off how bright each and every one of them could be. Galaxies and nebulas floated across the sky lazily, watching the younger stars play about. Planets gilded about leisurely, some of them glowing in the night light. Mark felt tears prick his eyes as he looked up at the otherworldly sight, completely mesmerized. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? Every time I think I’m used to it, it takes my breath away the next time I visit, like clockwork. It’s like its mocking me for thinking that anyone could ever be used to its beauty,” he heard someone next to him say, their voice laced with something warm. 

His heart lurched painfully in his chest, and Mark shot up as he turned to look beside him. A lone figure sat there spread eagled in the shimmering grass, his dark hair blowing about from the light gusts of wind and his eyes shining in the starlight, as if they held galaxies of their own. Mark let out an incomprehensible whimper as he tackled the figure to the ground, gripping onto the other as he buried his head into the crook of their neck. He lay on top of the figure trembling as the other chuckled warmly. Finally Mark lifted his head up, and looked at the figure below him. 

“Hi,” he said, his voice thick as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Hi,” Jinyoung replied, his eyes crinkling around the corners as he lifted his head up to peck the redhead on the nose. 

Mark grinned and leaned his head to plant a soft and slow kiss onto Jinyoung’s lips, his hands cupping his face tenderly. As he pulled away, Mark left small pecks on his eyes, nose, cheeks and forehead. Jinyoung giggled as he clung onto him, a small blush covering his cheeks. 

“You know babe, as happy as I am to see you, I really think you should look around, and see where we are,” said Jinyoung flicking him on the forehead in mock annoyance. 

Mark clicked his tongue but sat back up, and felt the breath get knocked out of him. In front of lay field after field of glowing flowers of all colours imaginable, forests of lush trees dotted the far horizon, and merry little streams flowed all across the place. Fireflies floated about leisurely, darting about and in between the flowers, and golden butterflies fluttered around. People sat about on the grass or up on trees, laughing at chatting with one another, looking completely at peace. Each and every one of them supporting looks of tranquility and joy. He turned to Jinyoung with wide eyes, a warm smile lit the other’s face. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and yeah, we made it. Although you sure took your sweet time to get here, we’ve been here for quite a bit already, we all reached before you slow asshole,” the younger said, putting his head on Mark’s lap, looking up at him with a small pout. 

Mark turned his head to the side, his brow quirking up in confusion. 

“What, how? How long have you and the others been here, that makes no sense,” he muttered looking up at the sky.

Jinyoung laughed and reached up and grabbed one of his hands and played with his fingers, pecking them occasionally. 

“To be honest I don’t know, it felt like months, hey- don’t look so horrified, time runs different here, or to be more accurate actually, time isn’t really a thing, or at least time as we know it. To me it felt like months, I missed you so much, but to Jaebum it only felt like a few hours, I don’t know how to explain it really,” he said lacing their fingers together and bringing up the elder’s hand to kiss it. 

Mark smiled tenderly at Jinyoung before leaning his head down to place a kiss onto his lips. Just as he pulled away, Jinyoung wrapped his hands around the redhead’s neck and pulled him back down, deepening their kiss. Mark hummed in appreciation, tilting his head to get even closer, their lips moving languidly against one another, both trying to mold into the other. Mark bought a hand to Jinyoung’s face, cupping it as he nipped the younger’s bottom lips. Jinyoung groaned and purred in appreciation, huffing against the elder’s lips. Mark slowly moved from his lips to his down his jaw and neck, leaving open mouthed kisses and a trail of fire behind. Jinyoung moaned as he clutched onto the redhead’s shirt as Mark sucked on his adam’s apple. 

“Damn can you both keep it PG for once, this is like me walking into you both going at it in our car once again, except that you’re not naked, so I’m not going to be as scarred,” an amused voice said, interrupting them. 

Jackson stood behind them, leaning onto the trunk of a tall, glowing Sakura tree, shaking his head.

Mark groaned in annoyance, but continued to nip and lick at Jinyoung’s neck despite the other looking mildly embarrassed through his lidded eyes at the interruption. 

“Ah- You’re one to talk Jackson, as if all of us haven’t at least once walked into Jaebum fucking you somewhere around the house, although nothing- fuck, Mark- nothing was as bad as me walking into the kitchen to see you both fucking on top of my side of the kitchen counter,” said Jinyoung breathlessly as the elder left marks all over his neck. 

“I beg your pardon, listen, I walked in on them in the bathroom on one Halloween night, and trust me, nothing is as bad as seeing Captain America fucking The Hulk,” said an Mark amused before he latched his lips to Jinyoung’s collarbone. Jinyoung mewled at that, his back arching off Mark’s lap as he threw his head back in pleasure. 

“Jesus christ STOP, please for the love of god,” cried out Jackson covering his eyes. 

Jinyoung sighed in annoyance, but put a hand on Mark’s chest, gently pushing him off. He frowned but Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Later on ok?” Jinyoung whispered into Mark’s ears, nipping it. 

Mark bit his lips nodding, his eyes dark. He then sighed and stood up, pulling Jinyoung with him. The younger clung onto his arms and put his head on Mark’s shoulder. Jackson grinned at them as he enveloped Mark into a hug.

“Dude you took so long to get here, it felt like months, and how come you appeared where Jinyoung was, we all came here alone, though I was like super close to Jaebum. Anyways, we found each other soon enough though, not that I’m surprised about it,” said Jackson as he looked at Mark fondly, his golden hair glowing in jewel tones from the luminous flowers surrounding them. 

“Of course Mark appeared where Jinyoung was, they’re like soulmates n’ shit,” Bambam said appearing right beside Jackson without a warning, surprising him to the point where he leaped into Mark’s arms. 

“Jesus Jackson, you almost killed me,” Mark said indignantly. 

“Well tell Bam to stop teleporting out of nowhere, just because he can do it now,” said Jackson whacking Bambam on the back of his head as he got down from Mark’s arms. 

Jinyoung sighed in exasperation. Bambam whined as he rubbed his head in annoyance, glaring at Jackson. 

“Don’t be jealous, you’ll learn soon enough,” said Bambam. 

Jackson rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He yawned and sat down, leaning against the tree once more, lazily playing with the shimmering Sakura petals strewn about on the ground. The others followed suit, Jinyoung cuddling up to Mark once more. 

“So, what’d y’all know about this place?” Mark asked hooking his chin onto Jinyoung’s shoulder as he trailed his eyes across the night sky and the rolling hills below it. 

“Well, this is one of the many afterlife or spiritual realms n’ stuff, they all shift in between one another. We can go from one to the other by just wishing to do so. Like right now Jaebum and the other two are in one of the snow realms, they love to play about there. Also mini cool fact, we can’t excruciating feel cold or hot, so fuck yeah! Anyways, this one’s the night realms that Jinyoung barely leaves, not that I blame him though, it’s gorgeous up here. Mr. Nerd here sits here all the time and flips through the star charts he got from one of the libraries and reads about all the stars ‘n shit,” said Jackson patting Jinyoung on the back. 

“Hey! I do spend in the other realms, I only come here sometimes,” Jinyoung replied frowning. 

“Yeah but when you do come here you don’t leave for ages,” said Bambam grinning. 

Mark’s ears perked up at that and he turned to look at Bambam. 

“Wait so time went slow for the both of you too?” he asked, intrigued. 

Bambam nodded. 

“Yeah, for the three of us it felt like months had passed till you got here now, for Jaebum it felt like hours and for Yugyeom too, so they’re fresh just like you hehe. For Youngjae he said it felt like a couple of days,” he younger replied.

“Don’t worry about it man, time is weird here, it doesn’t run the same, it basically doesn’t matter. Something that feels like an hour to you could feel like a day or a few seconds for someone else. Although that’s only if you’re both not in the same realm. If you’re together, time will run the same for you,” Jackson said noting the look of confusion on the elder’s face. 

Mark hummed as he ran his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, the younger now asleep on his lap, his breaths coming in soft huffs. He smiled at the sight, something warm spreading across his chest. He leaned in and kissed Jinyoung’s forehead. The younger’s brows furrowed for a second before a small smile appeared on his face, and he burrowed himself further into Mark. The light from the Sakura petals danced across Jinyoung’s face, hitting him in angles that made him look even more otherworldly beautiful. 

“You really are whipped, aren’t you,” said Jackson, snapping him out of his stupor. 

Mark sighed nodding, humming under his breath. The blonde smiled, a fond look on his face. 

“He really missed you, you know. He would look for you a lot, zapping from realm to realm. They say we can’t feel negative emotions here, but he looked so incomplete without you,” said Jackson. 

“Well, maybe because he was incomplete without Mark. I’m not joking when I say that they’re soulmates. If one’s not there, the other feels incomplete, I heard some people talking about it,” said Bambam. 

Mark felt his cheeks heating up at the comment. Bambam noticing, sniggered along with an amused Jackson. Just as Mark put his middle finger up at the laughing duo; three figured appeared in front of them covered in flakes of snow. Mark smiled brightly up at them but put his fingers up to his lips and pointed at the sleeping Jinyoung on his lap below. Jaebum bounced forward to envelope Mark into a back hug, the other two doing the same. 

With their cheeks heated red from the snow Jaebum, Yugyeom and Youngjae jumped about, showering him with questions. Yugyeom squeezed in between Bambam and Mark, pushing his best friend further into the trunk of the tree. 

“Dude stop, there’s so much space around, stop stealing mine you ass,” Bambam snapped smacking Yugyeom’s back. 

“Shut the fuck up Bam, I want to sit beside Mark, I missed him,” said Yugyeom not even flinching as Bambam slapped him again. 

Mark chuckled ruffling Yugyeom’s hair. Pleasant chatter and laughter ensued between them, all talking to one another with bright eyes and warm smiles. 

Time passed by like that.

Things hadn’t changed much from the once existing world below, but they felt more joyful. Bambam and Jackson still bickered non stop, Youngjae still sang loudly surprising everyone around him, Jaebum still talked to his cats, Yugyeom still danced about with Mark under the night sky. Jinyoung and Mark still spent countless nights staring up into the star filled skies with the younger’s head his lap, his eyes shining with wonder. 

Mark had never felt so much happiness before. Maybe the younger ones did annoy him to no end sometimes, and maybe sometimes he did still walk into Jackson and Jaebum going at it in inappropriate places (he once saw them behind an elderly people’s library), but he felt content. 

They were together. They would now be together for eternity. That’s all that mattered to him, he had the most important people in his life with him forever. Nothing could tear them apart.

7 or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I'll be posting a chaptered fic soon so look out for the prologue of that!

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate any comments :) I'm nervous about posting this since its my first ever fic, but I hope you all liked it! :) I've also posted it on asianfanfics if you want to check it our there! https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1349365/1/vivir---to-live-on-markjin-jackbum-ot7friendship#content-bottom


End file.
